DataStar:1.40:DOS/DATASTAR.COM
DataStar. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and serial. MicroPro DataStar Release 1.40 Serial # DSBTDC68 0x8F-0xB0 Computer name IBM Personal Computer 0xB3-0xD4 Empty spaces. 0xD7-0xF8 Empty spaces. 0xFB-0x11C Empty spaces. 0xDB9 Empty space. 0xDBC-0xDC1 Empty spaces. 0xDC3-0xDD8 Empty spaces. 0xDDA Empty space. 0x2196-0x21BE Empty spaces. 0x21C0-0x21C3 Empty spaces. 0x60D1 Empty space. 0x60D3-0x60D6 Empty spaces. 0x60E8-0x60E9 Empty spaces. 0x623D-0x6247 BATCH.OVR file. BATCH OVR 0x6249-0x6253 FORMGEN.COM file. FORMGEN COM 0x6259-0x6263 FORMGEN.CMD file (it confirms that DataStar was also available for CP/M-86.) FORMGEN CMD 0x6268-0x626A DTA 0x626B-0x626D NDX 0x626E-0x6270 DEF 0x6272-0x6283 Some digits and letters. 89ABCDEFGHabcdefgh 0x6290-0x6627 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field ^T=first field ^L=last field FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^N=next record ^P=prev record ^E=exit mode _______________________________________________________________________________ADD MODE current form= ADD MODE LOCATE KEY MODE SCAN MODE (D) SCAN MODE (I)EDIT SCAN MASK VERIFY MODE MAINTENANCE , PLEASE ENTER KEY /BATCH 0x6629-0x6671 Hit RETURN to file entered data, ^Y (or DEL) to erase all items on screen 0x6677-0x66B6 Type any other character to return to top of form and continue: 0x66BA-0x66DE or control E to exit the current mode 0x66E0-0x6716 Hit RETURN to file updated data or ^Y (or DEL) to leave 0x6718-0x674B filed data as it was and begin updating another form 0x6751-0x6793 Hit RETURN to go to next form, ^Y (or DEL) to remove data from file 0x679C-0x67B7 Remove data from file? (Y/N) 0x67BA-0x67E1 Key not found. Hit ESC to re-enter key: 0x67E4-0x67EF End of file. 0x67F4-0x6802 continue scan: 0x6805-0x6835 File is empty so add mode is the only legal mode. 0x683D-0x6879 The file does not contain any records to match the scan mask. 0x687E-0x689D continue in EDIT SCAN MASK mode. 0x68A0-0x68C0 The batch file has been verified. 0x68C5-0x68DD enter another batch name. 0x68E0-0x68F4 That file is in use. 0x68FF-0x691C nter the name of a file to use 0x691E-0x6935 for temporary work space 0x6938-0x6953 File maintenance is complete 0x6958-0x6962 Hit ESC key 0x6967-0x696A to 0x696D-0x697E Key already exists 0x6983-0x69A1 Can't read form definition file 0x69A6-0x69B5 Can't find file 0x69C1-0x69D3 Insufficient memory 0x69D8-0x69E5 Directory on d 0x69EA-0x69EE Disk 0x69F1-0x69F7 c: full 0x69FC-0x6A0E BATCH.OVR not found 0x6A13-0x6A5A End of session. All work saved, but re-start is necessary to continue. 0x6A5C-0x6A88 (If disk is full, first remove something). 0x6A8D-0x6AC5 Length of key described in this form does not match file 0x6ACA-0x6B00 or its index (.NDX) file is not properly terminated. 0x6B02-0x6B0E Press return. 0x6B10-0x6B1A Data (.DTA) 0x6B1F-0x6B23 Disk 0x6B26-0x6B3B c: read/write failure. 0x6B3D-0x6B5D Replace system disk, type return. 0x6B62-0x6BA8 The form definition file is where the specifications for your form are 0x6BAA-0x6BF2 stored. If you have not yet designed a form, choose a name for the form 0x6BF4-0x6C16 definition file and enter it here. 0x6C1C-0x6C5D A form definition name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x6C5F-0x6CA3 optionally preceeded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x6CA7-0x6CDF Press RETURN key to enter form name or enter ^C to exit: 0x6CE1-0x6D16 Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x6D18-0x6D32 The form definition file, 0x6D36-0x6D4A , does not exist yet. 0x6D4C-0x6D8C Do you want to create it (A) or enter a different form name (B)? 0x6D8F-0x6D9C Enter A or B: 0x6DA1-0x6DAB data file ( 0x6DAF-0x6DBA ) (A/B...) 0x6DBF-0x6DC3 index 0x6DC8-0x6DE7 Enter disk drive to use for the 0x6DEA-0x6E2E The data file is used to store the data entered through the Datastar 0x6E30-0x6E77 program by record. The index file is used for the select-by-key option 0x6E79-0x6EBF and for scanning the file in index order. If these files do not exist 0x6EC1-0x6F04 yet, they will be created on the drive you select. A disk drive is 0x6F06-0x6F20 specified by a letter A-P. 0x6F23-0x6F60 Which command would you like explained? (A/K/E/I/D/M/B/V/R/F): 0x6F89-0x6FAB Enter character to select new mode: 0x6FAE-0x6FF9 A = ADD new records K = select records by KEY E = Exit current form 0x6FFB-0x7043 I = SCAN in Index order D = SCAN in Data file order M = edit scan Mask 0x7045-0x7073 B = select Batch file V = Verify batch file 0x7075-0x7091 R = Restore main file 0x7094-0x70A8 F = File maintenance 0x70AA-0x70DF J = Help SPACE = current mode 0x70E2-0x712F V=VERIFY MODE is used to CHECK THE VALIDITY OF CERTAIN FIELDS IN A BATCH FILE. 0x7131-0x7178 When the form is presented, each datafield that the cursor stops at will 0x717A-0x71C2 require either a visual check or complete re-entry. In addition, certain 0x71C4-0x720B illegal fields will require re-entry. When the record has been verified 0x720D-0x724F it will be removed from the batch file and placed in the main file. 0x7251-0x7297 F=FILE MAINTENANCE is used to ORDER THE PRIMARY FILE and remove deleted 0x7299-0x72C6 records. When file maintenance is required, e 0x72CA-0x72EE when a batch file name is requested. 0x72F0-0x7337 R=RESTORE MAIN FILE is used to RETURN TO PRIMARY DATABASE OPERATION. It 0x7339-0x737F is only useful when a batch file has been selected as the current file. 0x7381-0x73CA M=EDIT SCAN MASK is used to ALTER THE CURRENT SCAN MASK. When the mask is 0x73CC-0x7410 presented, any field may be altered. Only records that match the new 0x7412-0x745A SCAN MASK will be displayed in SCAN MODE(S). To allow all records to be 0x745C-0x74A3 displayed again, you must delete all alterations made to the SCAN MASK. 0x74A5-0x74EF K=SELECT BY KEY MODE is used to SELECT INDIVIDUAL RECORDS FROM THE FILE for 0x74F1-0x753B screen display. When the form is presented, entry will be required at each 0x753D-0x7584 "key" field that the cursor stops at. When entry is complete, the first 0x7586-0x75CD record in the file that exactly matches in the entered positions will be 0x75CF-0x7619 displayed. This search mode is faster than the SCAN MODE search with mask. 0x761B-0x7666 I=SCAN IN INDEX FILE ORDER is used to REVIEW THE CURRENT FILE IN SORT ORDER. 0x7668-0x76B1 The commands ^P and ^N can be used to display the Previous or Next record. 0x76B3-0x76F9 The scan mask can be edited so that this mode will only present certain 0x76FB-0x7716 records out of the database. 0x7718-0x775D E=EXIT CURRENT FORM is used to CHANGE FORMS or EXIT DATASTAR ENTIRELY. 0x775F-0x7791 After exiting current form (using the ^EE command): 0x7793-0x77BB to change forms, enter a new form name 0x77BD-0x7802 to exit DATASTAR and return to the PC-DOS operating system, type ^C 0x7804-0x784F D=SCAN IN DATA FILE ORDER is used to REVIEW THE CURRENT FILE IN ENTRY ORDER. 0x7854-0x7899 B=SELECT BATCH FILE is used to SELECT AN ALTERNATE FILE for use in all 0x789B-0x78DD database operations. Batch file processing is identical to primary 0x78DF-0x7910 file processing with the following two exceptions: 0x7912-0x795B When a batch file is selected, verification is not performed in ADD MODE. 0x795D-0x79A5 It is not possible to enter verify mode unless a batch file is selected. 0x79A7-0x79EF A=ADD MODE is used to ENTER NEW RECORDS INTO THE CURRENT FILE (primary or 0x79F1-0x7A37 batch). When an empty form is first presented, each datafield that the 0x7A39-0x7A7B cursor stops at will require entry by the operator. After entry is 0x7A7D-0x7ABF complete, verification may be required unless a batch file has been 0x7AC1-0x7AE9 selected (see SELECT BATCH FILE message). 0x7AEC-0x7B12 "." is the only character allowed here. 0x7B19-0x7B28 0-9, "#$%()*+-." 0x7B2E-0x7B30 0-9 0x7B36-0x7B38 a-z 0x7B3E-0x7B40 A-Z 0x7B46-0x7B48 a-z 0x7B4E-0x7B50 A-Z 0x7B56-0x7B60 A-Z and a-z 0x7B66-0x7B6D A-Z, a-z 0x7B73-0x7B7D a-z and 0-9 0x7B83-0x7B8D A-Z and 0-9 0x7B93-0x7B95 a-z 0x7B9B-0x7B9D A-Z 0x7BA3-0x7BB2 A-Z, a-z and 0-9 0x7BB8-0x7BBF A-Z, a-z 0x7BC5-0x7BF8 0-9 and space are the only characters allowed here. 0x7BFD-0x7C06 ignored. 0x7C12-0x7C31 Unimplemented control character 0x7C37-0x7C49 Illegal character; 0x7C4F-0x7C77 Not enough memory to complete calculation 0x7C7D-0x7CAF Result of calculation larger than destination field 0x7CB5-0x7CC8 Fatal program error. 0x7CCA-0x7CE0 Please report occurence 0x7CE6-0x7D00 Zero divisor in calculation 0x7D06-0x7D16 Exponent overflow 0x7D1C-0x7D30 Field is not complete 0x7D36-0x7D51 Field value must lie between 0x7D53 Empty space. 0x7D57-0x7D58 & 0x7D5A Empty space. 0x7D64-0x7D8F Field does not exactly match previous entry. 0x7D91-0x7DBC Please enter field twice with the same value 0x7DC2-0x7DE0 Illegal field. Please re-enter 0x7DE6-0x7DFF Operator entry not allowed 0x7E48-0x7E81 Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x7E83-0x7EBC This software has been provided pursuant to a License 0x7EBE-0x7EEF Agreement containing restrictions on its use 0x7EF1-0x7F32 The software contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary 0x7F34-0x7F6D information of MicroPro International Corporation and is 0x7D6F-0x7FA8 protected by federal copyright law. It may not be copied 0x7FAA-0x7FE3 or distributed in any form or medium, disclosed to third 0x7FE5-0x801E parties, or used in any manner not provided for in said 0x8020-0x8059 License Agreement except with prior written authorization 0x805B-0x8094 from MicroPro. Program in Action